Perfection in love
by Hyperbole1729
Summary: Franziska feels the need to spend time with Adrian and comes to the conclusion Adrian is more than a friend to her.


Franziska von Karma was not one to hesitate. So when she wanted to call Adrian Andrews, a witness in a case she was in charge of some time ago with whom she kept a close correspondence for months, she got frustrated at her hesitation. _It's just a phone call, I just want to see how she's doing and if she can have lunch with me since I'm in town._ Perfection does not know hesitation. She took a breath, took her usual composure of confidence and dialed the number she had already memorized. Each ring made her heart pound slightly, but being perfect she paid it no attention.

-Hello?

Her heart skipped a beat.

-Hello Ms Andrews. Franziska von Karma speaking.

-H-Hello Ms von Karma. H-How are you today?

Adrian sounded nervous over the phone but happy. Franziska smiled at sweet voice.

-I'm good as always. If you are free, would you care to join me for lunch today.

There was a slight pause at the end of the receiver. Usually, Franziska would be annoyed at anyone's hesitation. But right now, she was just worried Adrian might say no. The silent felt like it lasted for an eternity. Finally, Adrian spoke.

-YES! I-I would b-be delighted to!

Franziska was overjoyed at this but hid those feelings under her usual cool and controlled tone. She told Adrian the time and place and hung up. And then she felt an unusual wave of panic. She never has lunch with anyone, she never makes small talk with anyone. Just how is she supposed to behave? She had to be perfect. She shook away the panic. _I am perfect, so as long as I am my usual self, my lunch date with Adrian will be perfect._ She stopped for a second. Had she really thought this was a date? Yes, she definitely just did… She considered the shining blonde woman her friend, but she had pondered for a while if that was all there was to it. In the prospect of meeting her face to face again, what she felt was starting to get apparent. The young prosecutor felt she was not ready to admit it, and tried denying those feelings. The icy, merciless genius prosecutor could not possibly fall in love…

She arrived perfectly on time at the designated place. Adrian was already there waiting for her, looking very anxious and smiling. This made von Karma smile inside. She sat down and greeted her _friend_. Their lunch went extremely well. Franziska could not remember when was the last time she did not felt the urge to use her whip for more than one hour. While Adrian started out incredibly and endearingly nervous, she slowly began talking more and more. Franziska would usually label this kind of activity a waste of time designed for fools. But not with Adrian.

Eventually, they finished eating lunch. Franziska felt strangely sad; she wanted to spend more time with Adrian. By the time they got out, Franziska had already formed a plan to extend their friendly lunch out together to a whole afternoon out.

-I greatly enjoyed your company today Adrian. And…

Before she could finish saying what she started they both stopped and looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Without noticing, Franziska had just brought their relationship closer by using her friend's first name. She wanted to for a while, but it is highly unusual of her to call someone by their first name. Adrian spoke before she could get back to what she was saying.

-F-Franziska… Franziska, would you like to take a walk with me?

-Gladly!

This wasn't exactly how she planned it, but the result was the same. The young prosecutor's heart was skipping happily at the mention of her first name and the idea of spending more time with Adrian. They walked on the streets and found themselves in a small, quiet park. Both women were smiling as brightly as the sun shining through the trees. They sat down on a bench in front of a small pond with ducks swimming around. The clear sky, the fresh breeze, the beautiful pond, the sun shine and, most importantly, Adrian beside her… This moment was just… perfect. She leaned back on the bench and put her hand down on it. Her hand naturally found Adrian's hand and both hand slightly hesitated, surprised by the touch but their fingers intertwined perfectly. Franziska felt her head spinning and with Adrian's warm and gentle hand in hers, she admitted to herself she was indeed in love. Could Adrian feel the same way? She looked at Adrian's face and saw it was completely red of happiness and embarrassment.

-Adrian…

Franziska had started talking but she was still searching for the perfect words to say. She had a hard time concentrating with her heart making all that noise in her. Before she could find the right words, Adrian got up from the bench.

-Franziska, let's walk some more ok?

The prosecutor felt frustrated the moment got broken off but agreed and followed, taking back Adrian's hand in her own. She wanted to never let go. They walked a bit and suddenly they heard a scream. Up the hill, a kid had lost control of his bicycle and was coming down fast… in direct path toward Adrian. Franziska swiftly pushed her away and they both fell down, Franziska on top of Adrian. Franziska felt the small woman's gentle body under her and her mind went completely blank. Adrian was looking away.

-Are you ok, Adrian?

The embarrassed woman nodded, still looking away. Franziska put her hand on the Adrian's face and turned it toward her own. They stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Franziska wanted to say something. Her mind was still blank, the perfect words were not there. This was her perfect chance and she was not going to let it escape her. So she let her body do the speaking for her. She lowered her head toward Adrian's. Adrian slowly wrapped her arms against Franziska. Their lips met, their eyes closed.

It was a trembling, slow and passionate kiss. A perfect kiss that lasted an eternity.

They found themselves sitting on the bench again, holding hands. Franziska would have never thought things would turn out like this when she called Adrian in the morning. When Adrian is involved, it seems like something unexpected always ends up happening.

-Franziska… I… I don't know what to say… I… I love you, Franziska von Karma.

There was only one reply Franziska could give.

-And I also love you, Adrian Andrews.

She looked at Adrian with a very serious look.

-But you know Adrian…

She could feel Adrian was fearing the worst from what she was about to say. And Franziska herself did not know if it was going to be true or not.

-I'm a difficult woman to be around. My work requires a lot of time. I can get called at any moment to take upon a case. My schedule is unpredictable and I am required to travel at times.

Adrian looked relieved and smiled

-I know that already Franziska. And I can handle it. As long as you love me, I will be the happiest woman in the world.

-You mean one of the two happiest woman.

The sun was setting slowly. They looked at each other and giggled happily before kissing again. Another perfect moment. Franziska knew many more would come.


End file.
